


SLEEPINGWITHAFRIEND

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM as a coping method, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Explicit Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Hardcore, I love them so much, I should be doing homework, M/M, No hard feelings, OFC - Freeform, Oh God Yes, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Depression, Ryan Wants To Be Beaten™, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Verbal Humiliation, You've been warned, a very small amount of blood, but its there, but then like 400+ words of aftercare, i also love and respect the boys but thats a given, i love and respect their girlfriends, it so important, lots of aftercare, mentioned ryan/helen, mentioned shane/sara, ryan cries so much, they're cool with it though, who do you think I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: it's a risk but, babe, i need the thrillor; the author just wants to cry





	SLEEPINGWITHAFRIEND

**Author's Note:**

> this is very hardcore so please watch out for:  
> (verbal) humiliation,  
> choking,  
> slapping,  
> minor blood (from a bitten lip and fingernail scratches)  
> and, (as always) crying

Ryan knew something was off about himself the moment he looked at Shane and thought,  _nice hands, I want them on my throat._ But did he really care? (No, he didn't.) He had a girlfriend whom he loved unyieldingly, but they were open. Sometimes Helen needed to see other guys for a night and sometimes so did Ryan. They were okay with it because they were secure knowing that the other would always come home to their bed and their shared love. 

Finding out that Shane was also in an open relationship was like finding out that he'd just won the lottery. Shane had said it so nonchalantly, kissing him heavy and mentioning it as if it were a fact that Ryan already knew. That had been nearly a year ago, now whenever they went anywhere for a hunt they slept in the same bed (often very naked and more than a little tired). 

After a particularly bad night at an old castle, Ryan entered the hotel room and laid on their bed tiredly. He'd argued with Shane the entire drive back about something pretty blasée, and he was more than just a bit on edge. He needed to feel something, he wanted to feel real and to feel real pain. 

"Shane. I need you tonight," he muttered, sitting up and looking at his friend. 

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a quick shower and we can watch a movie or some-" 

"No," Ryan cut him off, knowing that he'd be in trouble for it later but he didn't care, "I need you, sir." Shane swallowed thickly and nodded, walking to the bed and lifting Ryan's gaze to force eye contact. 

"Undress, hands behind your back," he began, "I'm going to take a shower but don't you dare touch yourself while I'm gone. If you do you'll be sleeping in the ring, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ryan nodded and rose to his feet to undress under Shane's hot gaze. 

"Good boy. I'll be back in twenty," he promised, kissing Ryan quickly on the lips and turning on his heel towards the bathroom. 

Ryan loved being Shane's  _good boy_  more than anything, though tonight he didn't want to be good. He wanted to be hurt (within his boundaries) and he wanted it to be his daddy's doing. The twenty minutes heaved on like hours but when Shane came back into the room he was pleased to see Ryan sitting against the headboard with his hands neatly folded behind his back and his fully hard cock laying heavy against his stomach. He chewed his lip thoughtfully as he walked towards Ryan and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling him back to look up into Shane's eyes. 

"On your knees, that's it, good boy," he said coldly as he pushed Ryan to his knees on the rough carpet, "suck." 

Ryan needed no more prompting, he opened his mouth and let Shane's cock weigh on this tongue before closing his eyes excitedly and leaning forward to take more. Normally he would have to hold onto Shane's hips for balance, but with the firm grip on his hair, Ryan was able to keep his hands clasped behind his back just like Shane liked. 

"Stop," Shane barked, holding Ryan still as he pulled his hips out a little and snapped them back against the younger's throat. When they first began this, Shane would have to make sure Ryan was okay before fucking his throat too quickly, but that had been a year ago and now the younger man was a natural at letting his throat open up and make no noise. He liked to think he'd trained Ryan well with time. Ryan stood there on his knees and took it like the little bitch they both knew he was and Shane adored how much responsibility and dominance he'd been given over Ryan like that. After a bit of that, Shane felt himself getting closer and he forced himself to stop pounding into Ryan's throat. 

"You're such a good slut for me, Ryan. How are you feeling?" he asked once his sub had caught his breath.

"Green," Ryan responded quickly and Shane lifted a brow

"What was that?"

"Green, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"You know better than that, slut," Shane spat, striking him against the cheek and adoring just how much Ryan needed it, "Let's try again. Colour?"

"Green, sir." 

"Good boy."

Ryan felt a pang of pride knowing that he'd done well that time, and the sting on his face proved that he had learned from the lesson. He looked up at Shane for further instruction, shifting uncomfortably on the cheap hotel carpet. Shane said nothing but the look on his face was enough to make Ryan's cock jump and he was grateful to have a dom that cared as much as Shane did, someone to stop the scene and make sure he was doing okay. 

"On the bed," Shane ordered after a minute or so longer of deliberation, "ass up, put your head in your arms."

Ryan scrambled to do as he was told, spreading his legs for Shane to see how he'd stretched himself before they left the hotel that morning for the castle. Shane did not seem pleased as he spread Ryan's cheeks and spat on his already sloppy hole. 

"When did you do this?" He asked harshly and Ryan shuttered.

"Th-this morning, sir. In the shower."

"Oh, and did you have permission to do that?"

"No, sir."

"Then why did you?"

Ryan didn't answer which was apparently worse of an idea that he thought because he felt a sharp slap on his ass. He could argue and say that he didn't plan on a scene tonight but then Shane would just argue that he should always be following the rules. He was at a loss but he didn't really care, having Shane treat him like that had him winning in his own mind.

"Answer me, slut. Why did you think that you could fuck yourself without asking me? What was it, were you just too needy to wait until tonight? You needed something in your little slut hole so bad you couldn't wait for me?" At this point, Shane had grabbed his hair again and was pulling him back so that his neck was bared, "well, Ryan, I hope you came good this morning because it's going to take a lot to convince me that you deserve to come tonight. I think I might just have to take you like the toy you are and leave you there in that ring tonight. How does that sound? You think you deserve to come after that?" Ryan was shaking and biting back groans at the thought of being used and discarded and he wanted to come so bad but he knew he'd messed up. 

"Green, sir. And, no, sir, I don't deserve to come tonight. Can I please try to make it up to you? Please, daddy, I'll do anything." He begged and Shane struck his ass again, letting go of his hair and watcing him fall to the pillow. 

"Do your very best tonight, and you just might change my mind." Shane growled and his sub nodded excitedly. 

“Thank you, sir...” 

Shane didn’t respond, he simply pushed his index finger in easily, reaching for the lube just in case he’d need it with more fingers. 

“How many fingers did you use this morning, Ryan?” He asked, curling his one to press against his prostate. 

“Th-three, sir.” Ryan moaned. 

“You know the rules, that means four tonight." 

“Yes, sir.”

”Good boy.” 

Shane reached behind him for the lube and dripped some on Ryan’s hole, sliding a second finger in and watching him flinch at the cold gel. He relished in the choked noises Ryan made when he twisted his fingers and crooked them up into his prostate. When Shane added a third finger Ryan was practically mewling and the older decided to smack his ass roughly.

“ _Shut up_.” He growled and Ryan nodded, biting his lip in a desperate attempt to keep quiet but the fourth finger had him drawing blood. He was tasting bitter mercury on his tongue and writhing as four fingers filled him unbelievably so and-

“Daddy! Da-Daddy I’m clo-ose! _Fuck_ d-daddy I’m so- _I’m sorry, I-“_ Ryan was sobbing at that point, his cock throbbing with need to release and suddenly Shane was gone all at once.

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” Shane spat, rolling the other on his back and slapping his cheek once again, harder this time and with enough force to possibly bruise him, “it’s a good thing you told me and didn’t come though. What colour are you right now, Ryan?”

“I-I’m green, sir.” He sobbed and god, as much as he didn’t want to hurt his friend it felt so undeniably _good_ and he needed it just a little bit as well.

“Good. I’m putting the ring on you and this time you better not speak unless you’re spoken to. _Am I clear_ , slut?”

“Ye-yes. Yes, sir.” Ryan stammered, holding eye contact with Shane for as long as his nerves would let him and gasping as quietly as possible when he felt the ring tighten around the base of his cock.

“Good boy.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

Shane suppressed an adoring grin as he felt a rush of excitement thrum in his heart at the nickname. He didn’t say anything, knowing that if he did he could shift from “sir” to “daddy” and then he’d get all mushy and just want to love on Ryan.

Instead, Shane reached over to his bag and pulled out a condom, rolling it onto his own throbbing cock without hesitation and slicking himself up with a bit more lube just in case. He saw Ryan biting his lip to keep quiet bent down to kiss him heavily as he pressed all the way inside, letting Ryan bit down on his lower lip instead. They stayed there for a while, giving them time to adjust and to taste blood and tears.

“You can make noise now, don’t hold back. Be a good little bitch for daddy, alright?” Shane ordered as he pulled almost entirely out and fucked him absurdly hard and fast. Ryan was a sobbing mess, all but screaming out his dom’s titles and arching his back hard enough to pop it. Shane was holding his hips hard enough that his fingernails pierced the skin as he fucked the smaller man harder than he thought he ever had. During the commotion, Ryan’s own nails found Shane’s back and made work scratching at his skin for purchase as he was pounded into the springs with no remorse.

“Da-daddy-fuck! Fuck yes, fuck me, yes daddy! Harder, daddy, more please - fu-fuck!” Ryan babbled only half aware of himself and scraping down Shane’s sweat-slicked shoulders.

“Such an ungrateful little prick aren’t you? Here I am, giving you all I’ve got and your slutty hole still needs more. You’re unbelievable,” Shane scolded, letting one hand rest at the base of Ryan’s neck - a threat, a promise, but no action.

“Da-addyyy! Fuck yes, tha-thank you, s-si-ir! Pl-please daddy, f-fuck!” Ryan was pleading for more and sobbing heavily, letting his eyes roll back into his skull in anticipation. He didn’t care at all that he was probably keeping the entire floor up, he needed this and he was going to get it whether other people had to listen in or not.

“Do you want daddy to choke you out? Hmm?” Shane snarled and he didn’t really respond in words, just a frantic screech, “I asked you a _question_ , slut. Do you want to have the breath knocked out of you while I fuck your brains out? What kind of sick fuck gets off on getting beaten up like this, huh?”

“I d-I do sir! Please, ch-choke me daddy, fuck! I nee-need it, da-addy, I love it when-when you b-beat me up! Ha-harder, daddy, please!” Ryan was wailing, wrapping his legs around Shane’s hips and hissing at the pinch of skin over the fresh scratches on his hips. Without any further adieu, Shane slapped him twice, once on each cheek (and this time _definitely_ bruising the cheek he’d already hit), and wrapped his right hand around Ryan’s throat. He squeezed tight enough to feel Ryan’s heartbeat pick up, though not so tight that he actually injured him.

“Fuck, Ryan, just like that? Give me a colour.”

“G-green, si-ir! _Fuck, yes daddy_ I need to come so bad, sir, _please_ can I come.”

“Not yet. You’re going to wait your turn, slut. Maybe after you help me I’ll consider helping you.”

Ryan groaned loudly and held onto the wrist above his throat as it loosened up enough for him to heave a few breaths into his burning lungs. Ryan swore he was seeing heaven, he had to have been (nothing else could have even come close to the feeling that Shane gave him when they fucked). With each thrust, Shane drug against the younger’s prostate, knowing just how to unravel his mind, body, and soul.

“Fuck, I’m getting close. You’re such a wonderful little fucktoy for me, always make me come so good...” Shane grunted, his thrusts became more erratic. Before long, he was gripping Ryan’s hips again with intent to leave five little bruises on each side, burying his cock in Ryan’s heat and coming hard. Ryan squealed at the overstimulation when Shane continued at a slower pace, just finishing himself off before pulling out and tying the off and tossing it into the garbage.

“D-daddy please, can I come. Please, sir, did- did I do good tonight?” Ryan begged, looking at Shane as if he would die without release (and truly it felt like he would).

“Hmm,” Shane began, “I’m gonna let you come, but only because you’ve been so good for me tonight. When I take this off, you can come whenever you need to.”

“Tha-thank you, sir.” Ryan panted as the ring came off and Shane smiled at him.

“You’re welcome Ryan,” Shane said gently, moving down to lick lazily at his painfully hard cock. Ryan whined, holding his hips onto the mattress; he’d gotten pretty good at controlling his own body ans Shane always made a point to tell him how good he was doing.

“D-daddy! Daddyyy, I’m coming, _daddy, fu-fuck I-_ “ was all Ryan could muster before his orgasm shook his entire body and he came down Shane’s throat in hot spurts. Shane worked to clean him up before moving up and catching his lips in a kiss.

“Ryan, baby, how are you doing?” Shane asked, helping him sit up and handing him a bottle of water from the bedside table.

“I’m perfect. Thank you, Daddy.” Ryan sighed and nuzzled into his chest.

“You don’t need to thank me, angel. How’s your cheek - one to ten?”

“Mmm, five.”

“What about your bum?”

“Three.”

“Okay, baby, I’m gonna get you some ice, make sure you drink that water for me. You’re doing _so well_.” Shane praised, loving being able to see Ryan slip into his little space. He nodded and Shane kissed his head, moving to get the ice bucket from the miniature refrigerator in their room. Shane made quick work (it was more routine now) to wrap a handful of ice in a rag for Ryan’s cheek. He walked back to their bed, handing his little one some Tylenol for his pain (and an assumed headache) and smiling as he took it.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, little one,” Shane hummed, climbing behind him and holding the cold rag to his face, “you did so well for me tonight, Ry. I’m so proud of you.”

Ryan sighed happily, letting his mind melt into his safe little space. He tried to turn on his side to snuggle closer to Shane but winced as his skin rubbed against the scratches and they began bleeding again. Shane’s heart sunk when he saw the other begin tearing up and he shushed him quickly.

“Hey, it’s okay baby, it’s all going to be alright. Daddy’s gonna go get you some band-aids and we’ll get you all fixed up, okay? How bad are they, one to ten?” Shane asked gently as he rummaged through his bags for the Neosporin and little alien band-aids that Ryan begged him for.

“F-five or six. Only when I move though, if i’m still they dont hurt at all.” Ryan winced as the cold gel covered the little crescents but he giggled when Shane placed a brightly coloured bandage on him and kissed it adoringly, repeating the process nine more times for each more scratch.

“How’s that, prince?” He asked, kissing the last bandage and then kissing his nose. Ryan removed the melting ice from his cheek and the older put it in the bathroom sink to deal with tomorrow before snuggling up with him and pulling the heavy comforter over their tangle of limbs.

“Sweet dreams, tough guy,” Shane teased and Ryan stuck his tongue out.

“Sweet dreams, daddy,” he responded quietly and half asleep already.

And so if Ryan’s girlfriend made fun if the little band-aids on his hips the next day, it didn’t matter. And if he opted out if filming for a few days, Shane knew the reason for the bruise on his cheek and that it was, in fact, no accident.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say that  
> 1.) i respect everyone involved and i know that this is fiction and they aren't in open relationships and they're wonderful and so are their girlfriends(:  
> 2.) i know Shane checks up on him like every other sentence and it might be a bit repetitive but we gotta keep it safe, sane, and consensual!


End file.
